


Фигуристы

by daana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: По заявке: у Гоши есть частный дом под Сестрорецком, недалеко от залива. Зависать у него на выходных - традиция. В один прекрасный выходной Гоша решает пригласить туда и свою новую девушку…





	

Новая девушка Гоши работала в «Заре».  
Никто не мог понять, как Гошу с Виктором занесло в «Зару», а сами они говорили что-то неопределенное.  
— Вы с похмелья были, что ли? — строго спрашивала Мила, но Виктор пожимал плечами и утверждал, что не помнит, а Гоша трагически ломал брови и заявлял, что свою любовь готов встретить даже в сэконд-хэнде. Плисецкий заметил, что это звучит двусмысленно, получил одобрительный смешок от Виктора и подзатыльник от Милы, но про «Зару» так ничего и не выяснилось.

На самом деле, Виктор с Гошей неделю назад бесцельно фланировали по «Галерее», убивая время перед кино и дожидаясь остальных, и Гоше вдруг понадобилась специальная одежда для садовых работ. Стояла середина мая, для садовых работ было немного поздновато, — по крайней мере, по мнению Виктора, — но Гоша настаивал, что ему необходимо расчистить клумбы перед домом, а для этого нужно что-нибудь надеть, что не жалко.  
— На эти клумбы бульдозер нужен, — высказался Виктор. Он был не слишком далек от истины: старый дом под Сестрорецком, и особенно небольшой сад при нем, давно уже находился в состоянии «проще залить асфальтом». Каждый раз перед коллективным заездом Гоша посылал туда команду дипломированных клинеров, по его собственным словам, или понаехавших уборщиц, по словам Плисецкого, чтобы в доме, по крайней мере, убрали пыль и временно выселили мышей, — но окультуривать клумбы эти понаехавшие клинеры не взялись бы ни за какие деньги. Тем не менее, на бульдозер Гоша обиделся, и в таком обиженном, слегка томном состоянии вплыл в гостеприимную «Зару».  
— Чем я могу вам помочь? — сказала первая же встретившаяся ему продавщица.  
— Мне нужно что-нибудь, — Гоша рассеянно обвел глазами вешалки. — Что-нибудь для прополки. Вы любите цветы?  
Виктор немедленно сделал вид, что он не с Гошей. Не потому что застеснялся, а потому что Гоша явно произвел впечатление, а Виктор мог быть хорошим другом. Иногда.  
Так, делая вид, что он сам по себе, он крался вдоль вешалок и слушал увлекательную беседу.  
— Видите ли, — пояснял Гоша, возводя очи горе, — когда перед виллой цветут колокольчики, меня это успокаивает. Духовно, если понимаете.  
Виктор перестал быть хорошим другом и чихнул. Или сделал вид, что чихнул. Гоша не заметил, девушка машинально пожелала здоровья и снова переключилась на лирически настроенного покупателя.  
В общем, в кино с ними Гоша в тот вечер не пошел, остался окучивать блондинку с бейджиком «Марина». В конце концов, одежда для прополки требовала тщательного выбора.

Представить Марину компании Гоша собрался около месяца спустя. Как раз нашелся повод: Плисецкий потребовал, чтобы его спасли от «Алых парусов», потому что столько, сколько пьют его одноклассники, он не выпьет. Кроме того, к Плисецкому прилетел Отабек, так что компания была даже в расширенном составе. По мнению Виктора, это было удачно, по мнению Милы, Марина должна была продержаться хотя бы до полуночи, Плисецкий поставил на десять вечера, а Юри Кацуки сказал, что не понимает русские забавы, но пить на заливе, конечно, поедет.

Ехали на двух машинах. К Виктору сели самоубийцы и философы: Кацуки и Плисецкий с Алтыном. Мила гостеприимно усадила к себе Гошу с Мариной.  
— А чем вы занимаетесь? — дружелюбно спросила Марина, пока Милкина «нексия» телепалась по пробкам за Витиной «сентрой».  
— Э. — Мила покосилась в зеркало заднего вида. — Вообще-то тем же, что и он. Гоша, то есть. Да и все остальные. Как бы.  
— На коньках катаетесь? — уточнила Марина. — А по работе чем?  
— Мариночка, — сказал Гоша. — Я же тебе объяснял, сердце мое.  
Впереди показался выезд на КАД.  
— Ну, сейчас Витя втопит, — сказала Мила, чтобы сменить тему. — Кто ему права выдавал, я не понимаю. Обгоним?..

К дому Гоши приехали почти одновременно. Виктор по дороге дважды избежал столкновения и один раз дал автограф за превышение скорости, Мила обошлась без приключений, но благодаря автографу изрядно вырвалась вперед. Правда, Виктор все равно ее догнал.  
— Чтобы я еще раз!.. — орал Плисецкий, вываливаясь из машины на траву. — Никифоров, ты мудила! Ты кем себя воображаешь, Шумахером сраным?  
— Ты всегда так говоришь, — сказал Виктор, потрепал его по голове и пошел к багажнику вынимать пакеты с бутылками. Еду в дом завозила кейтеринговая компания, по словам Гоши, или понаехавшие кухарки, по словам Плисецкого, а вот бухло покупали сами.  
— Здравствуйте, — сказала Марина.  
— Ром или текила? — сказал Виктор. — Впрочем, рано или поздно все смешается.  
— Главное, чтоб не в газоне, — рассудительно сказала Мила. — Смешалось. А то Попович разорется.  
— Этому газону ничего не повредит, — сказал Плисецкий.  
— Здравствуйте, — сказал Юри Кацуки, потому что он был самый вежливый. Правда, Марина все равно не поняла, что он сказал.  
— Что-что? — спросила она растерянно.  
— Лучше по-английски, — ласково подсказал Виктор, положив руку Юри на плечо. — Или по-японски, если вдруг. Юри японец.  
— Понаехавший, — уточнил Плисецкий.  
По-английски Марина знала «чем вам помочь», «сейчас я позову специалиста» и «Лондон из э кэпитал оф Грэйт Бритн». Все это не подходило.  
— Окей, — сказала она.

Старый, рассохшийся дом, принадлежавший когда-то еще бабушке с дедушкой Гоши, скрипел всеми половицами, вздыхал сквозняками и подозрительно шуршал в углах. Цветные стекла в окнах веранды ловили солнечный свет и длинными ромбами бросали на пол и стены, раскрасив в акварельные оттенки. К счастью, дом стоял между двумя курортными поселками, и выпускников, наверняка уже заполнивших окрестные пансионаты, не было ни слышно, ни видно. Худшее, что здесь могло угрожать, — ночной салют.

— Итак, программа, — сказал Виктор, когда все бутылки втащили на веранду, Мила уже нашла в холодильнике клубнику и теперь облизывала пальцы, а Плисецкий сел на стол, скрестив ноги, и в полосе цветного света окрасился в красно-желто-синий. — Сперва мы, как приличные люди, немного выпьем.  
— Потом продолжим как неприличные, — предположил Плисецкий и потянулся к Миле за клубникой.  
— Приблизительно, — кивнул Виктор. — Потом Отабек сделает нам шашлыки, потом мы пойдем купаться в непристойном виде…  
— Холодно же, — вставила Марина. Гоша немедленно обнял ее за плечи.  
— Холодно — это жопой на лед, — сказал Плисецкий. — А купаться в июне — нормально. Лето же, блин.  
— Оргия будет? — деловито спросила Мила. Просто чтобы посмотреть на лицо Марины. Лицо не подвело.  
— Будет, — щедро согласился Виктор. — Но индивидуальная. Несколько.  
Юри Кацуки, может быть, и не понимал все, что они говорили, но уже несколько раз приезжал сюда с этой компанией, так что кивнул вполне понимающе.  
— Мы в мансарде, — немедленно вставил Плисецкий.  
— Если вы опять будете сыпать на нас мышей, — сказал Виктор, — я к вам сам приду.  
— Ну знаешь, — обиделся Плисецкий. — Это вон к Поповичу. Кто ж тебе виноват, что там в перекрытиях мышиное царство.  
— Извините, — сказала Марина, переводя взгляд с Плисецкого, кормившего Отабека клубникой, на Виктора, приобнявшего Юри. — А вы, эээ. Это…  
— Фигуристы, — подсказала Мила. — Они все фигуристы, детка.

Несколько часов спустя все еще было непонятно, чья ставка выиграет. Плисецкий и Кацуки уже устроили дуэль на шампурах и едва не проткнули Виктора, который зачем-то полез их разнимать; Отабек в это время сидел на крыльце и играл на варгане; Гоша успел вздремнуть, пристроив голову среди прорвавшихся сквозь сорняки колокольчиков, — Мила подсунула ему под голову свернутую куртку (из «Зары»), потому что Марина только хлопала глазами и мусолила всего-навсего второй стакан смешанного Витей «спешиал мохито».  
Витин «спешиал мохито» отличался от обычного тем, что в нем были только лед, ром и мята, а стаканы брались как для обычного. Начиная с третьего коктейля, лед и мяту можно было исключить.  
Мила смешала себе четвертую «спешиал маргариту» (по тому же принципу) и села на крыльцо рядом с Отабеком.  
— Могу спеть про мороз, — сказала она.  
— Под варган? — прервался Отабек. — Любопытно. Давай попробуем.  
Они попробовали. Виктор тем временем поймал Плисецкого и Кацуки за шеи и едва не задушил. Теперь они все валялись в газоне, но смешивать в нем ром с текилой пока явно не собирались.  
— Грустно, девицы, — сказал Виктор, когда Мила еще не успела даже напоить коня, и поднял голову из зеленых зарослей. — Пора купаться.  
— У меня купальника нет, — сказала сидевшая рядом с телом Гоши Марина.  
— Так это же хорошо! — вылез из травы Плисецкий. — Ни у кого нет! Традиция! Как ты думаешь, у кого тут член больше всех?  
Виктор протянул руку и снова сунул его носом в траву. Отабек отвлекся от музыкального сопровождения и помахал Марине с невозмутимым видом звезды порнографического кинематографа.

Когда они вернулись с залива — Плисецкий всю дорогу ругался на Виктора за гейропейские замашки и предлагал хватать за жопу Кацуки или ебучего Джакометти, на худой конец, но не их с Отабеком, — Гоша по-прежнему спал в клумбе, завернувшись в какую-то занавеску, а Марины в доме уже не было.  
— Пол-одиннадцатого, — сказал Плисецкий, разыскав на веранде свой телефон. — Я выиграл.  
— Вечно ты выигрываешь, — огрызнулась Мила.  
— Я бы еще поел, — сказал Отабек.  
— И выпил, — сказал Виктор.  
— И оргия, — вставил знакомое слово Кацуки.  
Гоша, облаченный в занавеску, вдруг предстал перед ними аллегорической фигурой скорби.  
— Из-за вас, — драматически провозгласил он, — у меня снова нет девушки. И колокольчики помялись. Налейте выпить!


End file.
